Something New
by NocturnalLlama
Summary: This is a slash of YouTubers Luke Conard and Joey Graceffa. I am not in any way calling them gay. Just thought 'Hey if they were this might be how it would go' I think I made them more 'gay-like' than they really are. Sorry about that but it is JUST a story. I dont own anything so please enjoy.
1. Something New

**Something New**

**Joey's POV:**

"Hey! Open up its Luke!" I heard him call from outside the door. It was Luke, Luke Conard, my best friend. We had been friends for a couple years now, and since the first time I saw him I couldn't get him out of my mind. He didn't know that I liked him, hell, he didn't even know I was gay. I don't think I could tell him even if I wanted to because he has Ingrid. I couldn't do that to them. They are so happy together, it would screw everything up if i confessed to Luke.

"You there?" I heard his voice call again.

"Give me like 5 seconds, God!" I said laughing a little. I started to open the door, Luke must have been leaning on it because once it opened I got tackled. The next thing I know Luke and I are laughing hysterically, with him still lying on me. "Yeah, okay Luke, can you get up now? I can't feel my legs anymore," I said, adding sympathy by whimpering.

"Awh come on Joey. You don't like me anymore?" Luke pouted. He cuddled up to me and wrapped his arms around my back. I started to get nervous and jittery because, well, here's my crush _on top of me_.

"Oh-okay Luke. Y-you need to get up," I tried to stutter out. He didn't move a muscle. _'OhGod ohGod ohGod, shit! He's gunna notice my effin pants_!' I think to myself. '_This has to stop, NOW. Oh God sorry Luke_' I use all of my Finnick muscles and shove Luke off of me. I had to claw at his hands to get them off of my back. Then I just sat there and he was looking at me like I had sprouted an extra arm or something. "I really have to piss," I shout out the first thing I can thing of and run off to my bathroom. I curl up against the door and lock it, in case Luke tries to come in. But he thinks im peeing so he'll stay out. Hopefully.

**Luke's POV:**

"I really have to piss," Joey says, running off to his bathroom. I figure I need to shut the still open front door because its really hot out, even for sunset. I lock the deadbolt just in case of a random zombie attack. I've heard of them happening in Miami and some other places because people take bath salts or something. I'm pretty sure they shoot them into their veins, but I havn't actually sat down and researched it. So I don't know for sure. Well, I walk over to his living room and turn on the TV.

While I mindlessly flip through the channels I start thinking about Joey. '_Why is he in there so long? Eh, probly has to shit_' But then I wonder if he's sick, and I decide to go check on him.

"Hey dude, you okay in there?" I say, knocking on the door to his bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine Luke, just stay out there, please?" He responds quickly.

"Okay, but you're not sick are you?" I asked concerned. He says something but I can't tell what it was. "What?" I call out hoping for him to repeat himself.

"I said, yeah. Just a stomach virus, I guess,"

"Okay then I'm coming in to check-" I got cut off as I hear vomiting on the other side of the door. I turned the knob but it was locked. "Joey! Open the door, let me in!" I kept trying the knob. I was just about to try and knock the door down when it opened, and out came a sweating, vomit-smelling Joey.

**Joey's POV:**

"Okay, you're not sick are you?" I heard Luke say from the other side of the door.

"Good enough excuse" I say quietly.

"What?" he says.

"I said, yeah. Just a stomach virus, I guess," I lie. He's gunna try and check on me and come in though. I try and think of something to make it more believeable. I can hear him say something and then my finger is down my throat, and my face is in the toilet. '_That did it_' I think as I hear him struggle with the door. I got up and opened it, sweating now and out of breath from puking so much. Luke jumps forward and bear-hugs me.

"It's not that bad, Luke," I try and calm him down, but it doesn't work because he is still hugging me.

"Come on, you ned to lay down," He said leading me to my bed. Now I was really getting tired, I guess it was because of all my feelings being bottled up for so long. That, probably, and of the events that took place in the bathroom. Let's just say, the bathroom doesn't only smell of vomit. Whenever I laid down on the bed, I almost went to sleep right then and there.

"I'm going to get you some soup," he says softly. I grab his arm, and pull him back before he could walk out.

"Don't leave me, Luke," I ask desperatly. I think about telling him, about being gay. About what really happened in the bathroom, not 5 minutes ago. About loving him as my best friend, but also having a major crush on him. Maybe even more than that. _Maybe_. But then I think twice of it. Ingrid. I can't do that to her, she's too nice and it would just break my heart if she got hurt.

What am I talking about? She wouldn't get hurt. Because Luke doesn't like me that way. Sure we are best friends, but that's it for all he knows. So should I tell him then? No. Not now. Maybe another time. For now I just don't want him to leave.

"Okay, I'll stay with you," He calls out in the growing darkness.

"Thank you, Luke," I said, silently thanking the heavens that he agreed to stay.

"Are you going to sleep?" Luke asked, almost hesitantly it seemed. I nodded because I was too tired to speak.

**Luke's POV:**

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked, I know Joey sleeps shirtless and sometimes only in his boxers. The thing is, I do too. Sleep in only my boxers, and I don't think I could handle that. Being half-naked, with him. Joey Graceffa. The one who made me question my sexuall orientation. The one I have had a crush on for the longest time. He thinks I'm straight though. I even started to date Ingrid as a cover up. She knows I'm gay, and that I like my best friend. She agreed to fake this dating thing so I could try and hide better.

But if me and Joey were together in the same bed, shirtless, then I don't know how I would controll myself. I think I freaked him out with that stunt earlier. Snuggling up to him and all, it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. I guess it was okay though because he hasn't said anything about it. I thought he would stop being my friend or something, that's why he jumped up like that. I thought he found out. About me liking him. But he's just sick, so it's kind of bitter sweet. He nods at me, to answer my question earlier. Then he asks in a sleepy, husky voice, "Are you gunna sleep too?"

Now that he brings up the idea of sleep, I find out that I am pretty tired. Today had been a long day, I went jogging earlier and I had been writing and recording a new song. It has been go, go, go since like 8:00 this morning. "Sure, but is that okay with you. Because I sleep in my boxers... and we would be in the same bed," I manage to get that much out. He nods again and opens his mouth like he's about to say something but then shuts his mouth again quickly.

"What is it?" I ask him, curious as to what he was going to say.

"Well," he starts out, "I sleep in my boxers too. But I don't think I have the strength to get out of these skinny jeans," he finishes quietly. '_I didn't think of that_' I think to myself.

"Okay, well, I guess I can help you," So that's what I do. I had to use a little force though because, man, that boy had some _skinny_ jeans on today. Once I had those off, I took my own shirt and pants off and chunked them towards the bathroom, where there is a hamper. I heard Joey whimper a little, as he tried to get his shirt off. Of course he couldn't so I moved over to where he was and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. I slowly lifted it up. I probably took a little too long to take off his shirt, and once it was off I probably stared a little too much at his 'Finnick' body.

"Okaywellgoodnight," I blurted out nervously and quickly slipped under the covers and tried to sleep.

**Joey's POV:**

"Okay, well, I gues I can help you," Luke said scootching over towards where I sat. I layed back and let him undo my belt buckle. There were some bad things going through my mind while he was doing this, but I will keep them to myself. Once he got my skinny jeans off he went and took off his own shirt and pants. I tried to get my shirt off but I was just too tired. I tried to get his attention by whimpering, and it worked. He saw me struggling and came to my rescue-to help me. He came to help me.

He sure was taking his sweet time taking off my shirt. Or maybe it was just my imagination. I mean this kinda was one of my fantasies. Just we would not be sleeping after my shirt came off. Anyways by now my shirts off, and- wait. Was Luke, looking at me? It seemed like he was almost _checking me out_. It must have been my imagination again though. Damn I needed some sleep.

"Okaywellgoodnight," Luke said quickly, then got under the covers and went to sleep. I know I said it was my imagination that he was looking at my in_ that _way, but maybe it wasn't. Maybe Luke_ liked _me. Like how I liked him. I guess I'll just have to see in the morning because right now, I am so tired I could sleep for a month. I went to sleep that night still thinking of what exactly just happened today.


	2. Update 1

**A/N: Okay I finally got up the guts to start writing on this again, well I'm gunna start writing on this again. Mind you I posted this in the summer, somtime in July and now its December so a lot has changed since then. But I **_**will**_** continue this, so please check back in a week or so and the next chapter should be up! Thank you for reading!c**


	3. Update 2

**A/N: Okay wow you guys I know I said so long ago that I was starting this back up but like right after I uploaded that some bad stuff happened in my life. I was away from the internet for a while and when I came back I stopped watching Joey and Luke and everyone but you guys still want this story SO for all yall bitchez out der here yal go. Im starting to write the next chapter right now at fucking 4 am. Sorry if it turns out shittier than shit on a dick.**


End file.
